


On Psychics and Confessions

by CastielWho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Confessions, Dean and Cas get called out, M/M, Scared Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWho/pseuds/CastielWho
Summary: While meeting with a psychic, Dean and Cas's feelings for each other are called out, forcing them to actually have a conversation about it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120
Collections: Moments When Things Go Right





	On Psychics and Confessions

One day, Sam, Dean, and Cas were working on a case that required the assistance of a psychic. She was known for reading people with uncomfortable accuracy. As soon as they entered her home, her eyes darted between Dean and Cas, and they widened.

“Oh my. You two have many unspoken feelings. I’m getting such a strong reading of attraction, devotion, and...denial.” She focused on Dean. “I feel a strong fear from you. What it is that you’re afraid of? Admitting that you’re in love with a man, or is it something more?”

Dean sputtered and turned bright red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Cas was speechless, staring at Dean. Sam was also speechless, glancing between all three of them with an incredulous expression.

“I need some air.” With that, Dean stormed out the front door.

The other three stood there in uncomfortable silence for a moment. “I went too far, didn’t I? I’m sorry, as well as I can read people, I can never figure out how to avoid making things awkward.”

Sam turned to Cas and quietly said, “You should go after him.”

Still speechless, Cas nodded stoically and followed after Dean. He stepped out onto the front porch and found Dean sitting on the stairs, staring straight ahead of him.

“Dean.” Dean flinched at the sound of the angel’s voice, but didn’t dare turn around.

Cas sat on the step next to him and waited for him to speak.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean finally looked at Cas. “You know that can never happen, right?”

“What can never happen?” Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes at Dean.

“Us.” Dean gestured between them with his hand.

“Why is that?”

“Every time Sam or I get involved with someone, it ends with something bad happening. They get hurt, or even killed, or I manage to screw everything up. I can’t let that happen to you. It’s safer this way.”

Cas responded gently, “I’ve never cared about safe. Besides, how do you know it would end that way? You’ve never been with an angel before.”

Dean laughed. “Well, there was that one time…”

“Don’t remind me,” Cas said gruffly.

Dean smiled at his angel sadly. Cas met his gaze and stared into his beautiful green eyes.

“You know, you don’t have to make any commitments right now. I’ve waited 11 years for you, and I can wait however long you need, should you ever decide you want more. I’m honored just to be called your brother, even if that’s not how I view you.”

Dean looked away. “Why? I’m not that great. How many times have I fucked up? I’ve done things I can never forgive myself for. I don’t deserve to be loved. I should just die alone so I can never screw up anyone else’s life.”

“Dean. Look at me.” Cas waited for Dean to meet his eyes, and continued passionately, “You are the most incredible person I have ever met. I wouldn’t be the same without you. In all my countless years of life, no one has made even a fraction of the impact on me that you have. You have taught me how to think for myself, how to fight for what is right. Most importantly, you have taught me the importance of love. How loving someone gives you purpose and a reason to never stop fighting. Despite all my mistakes, I will never give up, because I don’t want to let you down again. I want to always be there to protect you. I want to be a better person for you. And no matter how much I mess up, you never give up on me either.”

Dean didn’t answer at first, but with his eyes brimming with tears, considered everything Cas just said. “Cas, I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way. It won’t change anything. I’ll still be here to help with whatever I can. Even if what Michael said was true, about how you keep me around because you feel like you owe me after I saved you from hell, it doesn’t matter-”

Dean interrupted him and exclaimed, “Cas, you know that isn’t true. You know I…” Unable to complete his sentence, Dean looked away. 

Softly, Cas asked, “Dean, you what? You know you can say anything to me.”

Dean looked down. “I can’t.”

The two of them sat in thick silence for a few more minutes, until Cas decided Dean wasn’t going to answer and abruptly stood up. “We should go inside and see if they need us.”

“Cas, wait.” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, and Cas’s eyes slowly met his. He stared into his deep blue eyes and tenderly placed Cas’s hand on his shoulder, where the hand print used to be, an unspoken gesture that had more meaning than many words. Cas stared at his hand, then looked up to Dean’s face, his own lighting up with hope. Dean gently caressed Cas’s face and slowly leaned in to kiss him, softly placing his lips on the angel’s. Cas shuddered and kissed him back, their delicate kiss turning to passion. When they stopped to catch their breath, they stood there for a moment with their foreheads touching, smiling with bliss, the kind of bliss that comes from the release of years’ worth of secret longing. Cas spontaneously pulled Dean in for a tight hug. Both of their bodies melted into each other, enjoying the intimacy of what just happened between them.

Eventually, they pulled apart, and Dean reluctantly said, “ We should probably go back inside. I’m sure they’re wondering what we’ve been doing out here.” 

He turned toward the door, but stopped when Cas said, “Dean.” He turned around to see Cas simply glowing.

Dean winked. “Don’t worry, we can do more of that later.”

“Is that a promise?” Cas asked playfully.

“You bet your beautiful, feathery ass.”

Cas squinted his eyes, confused. “My ass isn’t feathery.”

Dean laughed at his angel. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re adorable?”


End file.
